


Big Bad Wolf

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Brief description of violence, Dark Charles, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Masochism, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Top Erik Lehnsherr, a little bit, for a short while
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: Lo tendrá atrapado en ese lugar hará con él lo que quiera, pero incluso con esas cadenas, jamás podrá ser domado, porque él es un lobo, es el gran lobo feroz.#CherikWeek2019 Dia 7 Temática Libre





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hallo! Vengo con un fic Cherik en honor a la #CherikWeek2019 con el tema “Libre”  
> Inspirado en la canción "Big Bad Wolf" de "In This Moment", escuché la canción mientras lo escribía.  
> Aclaraciones: X-MEN no me pertenece, si fuera así, no escribiría fics para imaginármelos juntos :'v
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: Violación, tortura (suave (¿) ), por un corto rato es mas o menos ERIK BOTTOM, Charles OOC y él es SADICO, al inicio luego es MASOQUISTA.

_En un bosque lejano..._

 

Un hombre lobo (1) quien tenía el pelaje castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran color verde grisáceo, un color misterioso, bellos y muy útiles a la hora de cazar, un larga pero gruesa cola, dientes filosos y letales, y un cuerpo envidiable para los machos, deleitable para las hembras y claro para otros machos.

 

Pasaba siempre por ese sendero, recordaba que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto corderos, pero que importaba, dejo esa carne desde que vio a un cordero bebé viendo como mataban a sus padres, ahora su dieta variaba más, como conejos, ciervos, incluso peces, vaya, pensar en eso le había abierto el apetito, después de su paseo iría a buscar su alimento. Veía las hermosas flores en los arbustos, notando que todo en su vida iba bien, monótona, pero bien.

 

Aunque no veía a ese humano que siempre usaba esa capa roja, aunque no sabía su nombre, y no habían cruzado palabra alguna, el lobo tenia deseos de comerlo y no en el sentido tradicional ya que esa clase de deseos eran de su lado mitad humano, puro deseo físico.

 

Una breve explicación, conforme las fases de la luna podía cambiar su forma, volverse un hombre desde la luna nueva hasta la luna creciente, cuando era luna llena, un hombre lobo, más fuerza más rapidez, pero solo esa fase, ya que después, desde la luna menguante era un lobo.

 

Volviendo a la historia; en su tranquila caminata, sintió que alguien lo seguía, así que se puso alerta.

Pasos, entre los arbustos.

Dio un salto hacia ellos directo a atacar, pero nada.

Antes de poder reaccionar todo se volvió oscuro.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos; además de sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza, estaba encadenado en la mitad de una habitación, era un cuarto solamente iluminado por antorchas, que le daba un aspecto más lúgubre, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, en su caminata había recibido un golpe contundente.

 

—Al fin te tengo - reconoció la voz y al levantar la mirada, vio un cuerpo conocido de no más de 20 años; una piel blanca y suave al tacto, era de cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un bello azul de verano, y tenía labios condenadamente rojos, era él.

 

—Hola lobo feroz, o debo decirte también, Erik... me llamo Charles, siempre paso por el bosque con una capa roja - dijo levantándole la quijada y sonriéndole de manera socarrona.

 

—Vaya, vaya, la caperucita roja atrapa al lobo, algo perturbador -  dijo el lobo con todo igual de burlón, sabía que estaba en líos, pero no mostraría terror, o sumisión, un lobo jamás lo hace.

 

Erik mató a la familia del chico, quien le dio caza por masacrar a su rebaño, y ahora el niño quiere venganza, algo nada fuera de lo común, no estaba asustado, sabía que de alguna manera se las ingeniaría para escapar y matar a ese humano.

 

—No tan perturbador, como lo que pasaras ahora, mi gran lobo feroz.

 

—Supongo que me torturaras...

 

—Mi forma de tortura es muy diferente. ¿Comenzamos? - sonrió mientras su mirada se fijó en una mesa con diferentes objetos nada elegantes, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

 

Saco una mordaza cubriendo su boca y con ello le imposibilito hablar, agarro una fusta que se usa para domar a los caballos más bravos, acarició con ella todo su cuerpo desnudo hasta llegar a la espalda donde comenzó a azotarlo, el lobo de ojos verdes solo se retorcía, ningún gemido de dolor, al comienzo, pero el dolor era soportable ya que el joven no tenía intención de dañarlo de forma severa.

 

—Ahora estarás aquí, me perteneces y serás mi juguete.

 

Charles fue hacia adelante y sin premura empezó a acariciar el glande de Erik con suavidad, ahí reemplazo el dolor por placer, el lobo se sentía confundido, pero, cuando su cuerpo pedía más de ello, la caperucita se separó y se marchó del cuarto dejando al lobo excitado y herido, vaya forma de tortura.

 

En la mañana era despertado por una cubeta de agua fría, el castaño le mostro un trozo de carne diciendo que esa era su comida, no sin antes hacer que le rogara de manera desesperada, claro que el lobo se negó y por ello no comió nada. Más tarde estaba débil, pero ahora Charles había cambiado el látigo por velas encendidas. Acercaba las velas en cedidas y derramaba la cera caliente en su espalda, en sus hombros y en su pecho, pero el final siempre era el mismo, lo lastimaba horriblemente y luego lo acariciaba hasta tenerlo completamente excitado y lo dejaba así hasta el día siguiente, le decía que le sacaría de ese dolor si sólo suplicaba por piedad.

 

Pasaron cinco días, que fue capturado por ese loco sádico, pero aún no se doblegaba ante ese tipo y no lo haría, por mucho que fuese azotado o quemado, aunque el chico no lo azotaba hasta hacerlo sangrar, o lo quemaba profundamente, el chico a pesar de ser un sádico era bastante suave.

 

Cuando despertó al sexto día ya no estaba de pie, si estaba en el mismo cuarto, pero encima de una especie de mesa de madera, sus extremidades estaban sujetas a la mesa por cadenas pesadas imposibilitándole escapar.

 

Genial, iba ser parte de algún sacrificio satánico, o algunas de esas estupideces, o eso creía...

 

El joven le mostro con una dulce sonrisa el falo que tenía en su mano, haciendo que sudase frio, seria violado, quizás ser sacrificio sería mejor. Su captor se acercó con suavidad felina, primero dio placer al hombre haciendo algo impensable, con su boca devoro el glande del mitad bestia, mientras sus dedos lubricados entraban y salían de su entrada para facilitar lo que venía, al parecer quería ser delicado, pero a esas alturas no confiaba en el chico para nada.

 

—Supongo que sabes lo que viene ¿Verdad? - sonrió mientras lubricaba el juguete al igual que la entrada del hombre por una segunda vez, e inserto el falo falso de manera rápida, causando un grito ahogado.

 

—Haces todo esto porque me odias y quieres venganza ¿Verdad? - dijo intentando respirar.

 

—¿Venganza? ¿Odiarte? Para nada, lo digo en serio, eres muy especial para mí, mi amado lobo feroz - sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso, acto que dejo en shock a Erik por un segundo.

 

Charles no quería ser violento con el hombre que amaba, así que esta vez fue cuidadoso.

El hombre se retorcía de placer y dolor, mientras el castaño miraba excitado toda la escena y recordó lo que lo había llevado a ello.

 

_(Fash Back)_

_El chico desde que tenía quince años había visto al lobo ser despiadado con sus presas y con sus enemigos, no sentía miedo, pero no quería acercarse a él aun, no sabía que era, pero le atraía de sobremanera. Después de tres años, la noche que mató a su familia, fue el único que vivió y vio cómo su padrastro y hermanastro fueron masacrados, cuando lo mato cruzaron miradas, al ver al lobo bañado en sangre e iluminado en sangre, se excitó, y antes de correr el mismo destino que su familia se fue._

_Jamás lloró por una familia que lo maltrataba a un punto inhumano, es más, estaba muy feliz de que hubiesen muerto y más en las garras de esa bestia._

_Desde ese día, el lobo era protagonista de sus fantasías, pero el chico, sentía un deseo por domarlo, que sea su fiel "mascota" y la idea de someterlo lo ponía a mil._

_(Fin Flash Back)_

 

El chico salió de su corta cavilación para acercarse a él mirándole a los ojos.

 

—Erik... cariño...-el chico sujeto su rostro muy cerca del suyo —Te liberare del dolor, solo quiero que me supliques y que digas que me perteneces.

 

Justo cuando creía que iba a doblegarse pudo ver la luz de la luna llena pasar por la rendija, que lo ilumino, solo un atisbo de luz no lo transformaría, pero se sentiría con más energía y fuerza que nunca, la suficiente para liberarse y vengarse. Los humanos no sabían que los hombres lobo triplican su fuerza si son iluminados por luz lunar, ya era hora...

 

Se rió, tanto de alivio como de ansias de destrozar a alguien.

 

—No.… incluso con estas cadenas - empezó a hacer fuerzas hasta que las rompió —No podrás someterme... - sin decir más rompió las cadenas, se sacó el falo de su entrada y rompió las cadenas de sus piernas, ya era libre, para vengarse.

 

Las cadenas fueron rotas con facilidad, ahora era un lobo furioso y excitado y su captor un humano ahora indefenso, vaya que se divertiría mucho. Lo tomó del cuello y lo choco contra el suelo, atrapado sus muñecas con fuerza para que no intentase nada. Separo de forma brusca sus piernas viendo su rosada entrada y sus muslos blancos, se relamió los labios, disfrutaría violar al maldito que lo torturo.

 

—Supongo que sabes lo que viene ¿Verdad? - parafraseo triunfante. El joven no quería ser penetrado por la bestia, por lo que apretó su ano y sin darse cuenta solo se provocó más dolor al momento en que Erik empujó el grueso glande dentro suyo, la resistencia era tan evidente que ambos gruñeron, uno de placer y otro de dolor —Eres demasiado estrecho - le halagó el lobo enviando otro embate con su miembro, esta vez más profundo, logrando insertar otro trozo del enorme miembro que portaba. Charles por su parte se sintió como si lo dividieran en dos, estuvo a punto de llorar, pasado un par de segundos sintió un alivio cuando Erik retiró parte de esa otra bestia de su entrada, liberando un suspiro cansado, pero el gusto le duró poco, ya que al instante, le volvieron a embestir con mayor fuerza que antes y como estaba desprevenido, sin poner resistencia, lograron penetrarlo al fin, estaba siendo atravesado sin compasión y pese a que el movimiento fue rápido pudo sentir como centímetro a centímetro le fue depositado el falo del mayor en su ano, incluso pensó que ese miembro no tenía fin, que nunca llegaría a tenerlo entero, pero supo que lo tenía todo dentro cuando los testículos de Erik hicieron contacto con su piel, el castaño apretó las manos y tensó su mandíbula , dando un fuerte gemido, efectivamente le habían destrozado ahí, todos los músculos de su entrada se desunieron y le abrieron paso al miembro del hombre lobo para que este pudiese alojarse dentro, la sangre emergió por la brusquedad al momento en que la cordura le fue arrebatada de un todo, porque en vez de estar sufriendo el dolor, lo estaba disfrutando.

Ese siempre había sido su deseo, estar con esa bestia, pero no así, jamas así.

 

—Jamás pensé en sentirme así por un humano, vengarme de ti fue simplemente exquisito - susurró contra la nuca extasiado como nunca antes se le había visto al gran lobo feroz. En ese segundo preparo sus colmillos para matarlo, solo una mordida al cuello y seria el fin....

 

Volteo su cuerpo con su enorme glande aun dentro suyo y sin dejar de moverse, preparo sus colmillos; el castaño sabía lo que vendría; y....

 

Un grito de placer hizo eco en la habitación lúgubre, el chico había sido mordido en el hombro de manera no tan brusca, pero si había sangre y marcas de colmillos en su piel.

 

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el mitad bestia salió de su interior, cuando se dirigió a la salida vio antes al hombre de ojos azules botado en el piso entre sangre y semen.

 

—Vuelvo a verte y no seré tan amable - amenazó, según el, y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

 

Pasó un mes y se había curado de sus heridas en solo dos días, nunca se había dado cuenta en lo mucho que amaba a su cama, y su choza. Recordó a ese chico, a caperucita roja, si, había sido torturado de manera ruda por ese tipo, que se le había declarado de forma indirecta, había días que los que se preguntaba si lo volvería a ver, por supuesto que descarto la idea al recordar todo lo sucedido, aunque para su desgracia el chico estaba en sus sueños, no torturándolo, sino gritando de placer cual animal en celo rogando porque Erik lo llene como si quisiese embarazarlo.

 

Los golpes a su puerta le despertaron de sus fantasías, cuando la abrió, no vio a nadie, miró por ambos lados y nada, así que entro de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose a su cuarto a tomar una siesta antes de ir a cazar, pero no se esperaba quien estaba descalzo pegado a los pies de su cama.

 

—Creí haberte dicho que...

 

—Que si me veías de nuevo... no serias tan amable - se paró en el suelo de madera rustica con su capa aun cubriendo su cuerpo —Quien dijo que no quería volver a verte Erik - sonrió sonrojado mientras se quitaba la capa mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y excitado, causándole al otro una erección casi inmediata.

 

El otro se acercó al humano quien trago saliva discretamente.

 

—No me importa si ruegas que me detenga...

 

El lobo acercó sus labios a los del otro fusionándose en un beso intenso y pasional mientras frotaban sus caderas.

 

—Entonces, que tal si me comes. Oh mi gran lobo feroz....

 

**_The End?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Aquí pues es un hombre con orejas y cola, poco a pose transforma en un hombre loba mas tenebroso luego un lindo y gigante lobito.  
> Es la primera vez que hago un fic con Erik siendo sutilmente bottom.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado feliz fin de semana Cherik!!


End file.
